<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences of Accidental Mistakes by ishimaruemi_studio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047866">Consequences of Accidental Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimaruemi_studio/pseuds/ishimaruemi_studio'>ishimaruemi_studio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Pregnancy, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dreamless Sleep Potion (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parental Severus Snape, Pregnant Harry, Rape Recovery, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimaruemi_studio/pseuds/ishimaruemi_studio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet shifts on her cot, in the stuffy little closet under the stairs. She’s trying to get the tiny threadbare blanket to cover not only her upper body but the lower as well. The back of her head throbs and her hips ache, the pain is all she can notice. It aches too fiercely to be ignored. All other memories and implications are strictly suppressed. It’s easier to believe that the ache is growing pains. Besides summers almost over and once she arrives at Hogwarts all bad memories from this place can be forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harriet shifts on her cot, in the stuffy little closet under the stairs. She’s trying to get the tiny threadbare blanket to cover not only her upper body but the lower as well. The back of her head throbs and her hips ache, the pain is all she can notice. It aches too fiercely to be ignored. All other memories and implications are strictly suppressed and forgotten. It’s easier to believe that the ache is growing pains, or a result of an accidental hip check of the fake marble countertop Aunt Petunia recently had ‘upgraded’ in number 4 Privet Drive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vernon gave her another piece of jewelry, a bracelet. Looks terribly expensive. Such a shame too. Harriet will probably bury it, or throw it away somewhere just so she doesn’t have to see it and remember. As if giving her expensive gifts detract from what he does- what she does for him- No. Harriet slaps her cheeks. That line of thinking is strictly forbidden. She can’t help but hear the line in the head master's voice. ‘strictly forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a most horrible death’’. The thought garners a few giggles and the memories garner a few resigned tear drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hogwarts the beautiful. The warmth from her magical wards wash over the newly returned students. Back for Year three. Harriet basks like a snake on a warming rock. She was particularly sensitive to magical atmospheres after having been deprived of any in childhood. Diagon alley felt full of life compared to Privet Drive. A tangible tingling swirling sensation In the air brushing up against her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life felt like a pendulum. Magic everywhere during the school year then no magic at all during summer. Feasts of food vs  the hunger and thirst. Huge bursts of happiness and serotonin then deep dark depressive swings. With every passing year the divide grew. Every good thing in school meant heaps more bad to come during summer.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The welcoming feast as lively as always seemed to pass in a blur. Harriet was exhausted. couldn’t even muster the energy to unbraid and brush the long curl-frizz-mane of hair. The long plait tied with a ragged piece of ribbon fell over one shoulder. The frail girl fell on to her bed in a heap with a sigh. Through the next big inhale the scent of Hogwarts permeated her skull; Warmth, hearth dust, Stone, and draperies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione and Parvati start off the year as always with a creatively insulting argument on the Practical Philosophy of Magical Morals. But, Harry was out before Hermione could even cite her first source, probably another magic book she’d read over the summer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first few days back at Hogwarts are always ‘slow to start’. Recovering from the lack of sleep and Malnutrition with nutrient potions the house elves snuck her. But, usually once classes start and school is in full swing her body kicks it into gear. Distracted by the busy and exciting schedule of learning and quidditch and whatever magical adventure the year decides to heap upon her.</p>
<p>However this year was different. Harry couldn't quite put her finger on it. I just felt so different. Huge amounts of time seemed to be slipping out of place. Flitwick’s essay 13” long was due in two weeks. But the due date seemed to shorten itself to tomorrow? Fuck. Even Malfoy lightened up on his antagonistic persona during passing periods. He just pretended she didn’t exist and occasionally made a face, an-eyebrow-scrunched-lips-downturned-at-the-corners- face. Harry didn’t have the time to contemplate Malfoy’s constipated face stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entire classes wiped themselves from her memory as soon as the classroom door was out of sight. Meals went by in minutes. The night; gone in a wink. Harriet was absolutely exhausted with no discernible cause. No reasonable… reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione and the other girls were greatly concerned over her rapidly deteriorating state. One night, about 3 weeks into classes Hermionie with much ‘encouragement’ from Parvati finally built up the courage to ask about it. To say she ‘bit their heads off’ would be an understatement. Harriet channeled Snape as she systematically denied every concern and simultaneously destroyed the credibility of the witness.</p>
<p>“Harry, are you feeling alright you look ill. Like pale and stuff”</p>
<p>“My complexion is pale Hermione, it always has been, just because I have no blemishes, sunburns, or freckles like you doesn't mean I'm ill.”</p>
<p>“Harry we’re just worried about you”, Parvati tried to jump in and keep the peace. “I know Sometimes the school work can be overwhelming to keep up with.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine Parvati and just because the course work is too much for you doesn't mean the rest of us have to be struggling, I'm sure Hermione can help you practice. You two seem to be close enough to discuss me behind my back. And She's got extra practice considering Flitwick gives her the next year's curriculum so she can study over the summer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dorm room was silent but the tension was audible. Ever since, they were hesitant to act, converse or comment on the girl who lived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was tired and grouchy and ok possibly hormonal but In her defense they shouldn't have ganged up on her like that in the middle of the girls dorm. Dubbed now ‘The terrible exhaustion’ would have caused her to miss quidditch tryouts entirely. She could hardly believe that a well timed comment from Navel was what saved her future quidditch carrier. And a contraband pepper up potion Dobby snuck from Snape’s ever stocked supply cabinet... Allegedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With robes thrown on and Harriet quickly tying her braid into a bun she raced down to the pitch. She could see the relief on the current and prospective members of the team when she finally arrived. In Harry’s own opinion Playing Quidditch wasn’t actually as enjoyable as just Flying. The freedom, the feeling of weightless wonder. The ability to move and soar with speed without the burden of sudden breathless. That is true bliss. But she would never be caught saying that to anyone. Quidditch is what her father did. It's what she does, It’s who she is. ‘Harry Potter the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen’ Is preferable to ‘the Girl who lived’. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Audible were the laughs and whoops from other students; as the first mock warm up game started. A two on two chaser/Keeper game. Very simple warmup before the students trying out for Beaters and seekers would join in. While she waited Harriet performed a few easy stunts; quick acceleration, half loop turn, and a dodgy downwards. </p>
<p>“Reaction times a little slow”, Oliver Wood shouted from across the pitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She then abandoned her exercises and flew across to hover alongside the captain. They watched as the mock game continued. Fred and George entered in as beaters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems like they were made for it, their silent communication and effortless team work are unopposed this year” Oliver shouted over the wind noise at Harriet. He looked towards the girl, youngest seeker of her generation. And clearly going to be Gryffindor’s seeker unopposed until she graduates. She seemed zoned out, unfocused and pale. Not all people acclimate back to the sky after a summer of feet on the ground. But Potter? How unusual. I mean, usually she takes to flying like a fish to water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a summer out of shape it seemed Harriet became breathless quite quickly. An annoying pounding at her chest signaled that her heart was currently trying to beat its way through her breast bone. A headache was wriggling it’s fingers into the center of her forehead head. Possibly a side effect of the pepper up? Probably. She turned her focus back into the game. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light of the later day grabbed her attention. Spots of light and dark over took her vision. Harriet readjusted her grip and began to descend to the pitch. Madam hooch would be so proud; Safety first and all that jazz. She could hear the noise of Oliver’s broom descending behind her. And words he might have spoken were drowned out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pain in her lower back made her jerk Harriet straightened up on the broom, attempting to ease whatever muscles decided to spasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, The change in posture made a head rush overcome her vision. Tunnel vision first then, everything went numb and tingly. Still feeling Sensations like the wind through her hair and cold gusts through her robes. And a loud baritone yell. Was she still flying? Or was she falling?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Going Back to Hospital Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Harriet finally awoke, it was to clinically starched sheets and two regulation blue hospital wing blankets thrown atop her shivering form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Miss Potter, I see you are awake”, Poppy's voice “do you know where you are?”. She asked while casting another layer of warming charms around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Ospital wing, felt dizzy on my broom”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it appears so, as you have been asleep I have conducted various simple diagnostic spells but they come back inconsistent or inconclusive. So I expect you will assist me in finding the reason for this episode.” A brief nod of concern from her patient and she continued, “Have you had any contact with magical artifacts or enchanted items within the last 30 days?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah poppy, Straight to business as usual. At least the annual life threatening accident can be checked if the list for this year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No not that I know of”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have you ingested any potions, enchanted food items, Wizard alcoholic beverages, or drugs of any kind muggle or magical?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ No Ma'am, Professor Snape would never let me take any potions I brew; they all turn out poorly. I make most of the food I eat over the summer and it’s all muggle. I don’t have any experience with the last two substances, muggle or magical”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy took a large sigh “ whatever it was it doesn’t seem to have any other affects so you should be ok, sometimes Hogwarts ambient magic likes to mess with magical scans, she usually doesn’t if it’s anything serious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mystery of Ms. Potter's malaise bothered her greatly. Every year a new calamity, and every year seems her inability to protect the students of Hogwarts from serious bodily harm persists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the Medi-Witch’s silent consternation over her condition she offered up an explanation, “Actually I’ve had really difficult time sleeping lately, it seems it’s all I do but I never get fully rested.” Harriet offered up her single symptom for review.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh exhaustion could be a cause and it wouldn’t show up on any scan. If you’ll give me a moment I can write you a prescription for dreamless sleep”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy’s heels clicked on the stone floor and Harry shuffled to cover her arms in the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back from her desk poppy’s uniform skirts swished against her white apron. “ Miss Potter I have a few questions I have to ask before giving you this, it’s per the Ministry’s new potions, enchantments, and substances act.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes I understand”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Do you have any mind ailments or past behaviors of addiction to substances?”, at Harry’s questioning gaze she follows “ dreamless sleep is minor but as it contains a few ingredients such a poppy seeds it has the potential of unmonitored to become a dependency or an addiction”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no I’ve never been addicted to anything, I just want to get some sleep”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I understand, are you sexually active?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cough turns into a splutter “W-what!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had unprotected sex recently, more accurately is there any chance of you being pregnant, or falling pregnant. Dreamless sleep and other potions like it have not been tested safe yet for pregnant or nursing mothers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.. no- There’s no possibility-I’m not pregnant” there’s no way there’s no way there’s no way. ‘Vernon doesn’t use a condom he doesn’t like how it feels.’ The darkest part of her mind voiced. What Vernon did-does isn’t doesn’t count. Harriet struck the thought from her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright my dear please take this prescription to our resident potions master and he will supply you. This is for one a night for a month after that we can reevaluate your needs. As you are in school and not in a home environment, we only give out a week's worth at a time to prevent loss, theft, borrowing, or anyone taking a potion not prescribed to them by any other means, understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfectly, should I take it now or wait til the morning to see Snape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Snape, Harry. The feast in the great hall starts in a little less than 15 minutes. I suggest you depart immediately and see him on your way, as not to be late for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Snape was surprisingly clinical when he gave her the dreamless sleep. He gave strict instructions that the potion must be taken at the same time every night. And looked very strictly over her shoulder, above her head, at the wall behind her, but never in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Interfering with the body’s natural sleep rhythm is bad. Taking dreamless sleep in the daytime is bad. Taking more than one dose in 12 hours is bad. Taking half doses is bad; Could cause sleep paralysis or night terrors. Sharing is bad and illegal. Skipping doses or stopping without a healers approval is bad and highly unrecommended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the dreamless sleep improved her energy levels the sleep wasn’t exactly as previously suggested: dreamless. Every morning at exactly the same time Harriet awoke. The dreams that she can remember were terrifying and discombobulating. Vernon was Voldemort and then wasn’t. She was being chased by black smoke that changed form to the basilisk from the chamber last year. She was both flying away from it and simultaneously running. She couldn’t get away though, her feet were stuck in the mud. it was chasing her. It was catching up. The black smoke poured down her mouth into her stomach causing cramps like she had before. Had she felt this before? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stomach cramps? A memory resurfaced. Privet drive in the bathroom. Aunt Petunia standing over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just drink it. Drink the damn thing. I won’t have anyone questioning our family because you got yourself pregnant. It’s your fault you know, my Vernon would never. If it wasn’t for you asking-no begging. You seduced him away from me, you're just like your Mother the little witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain, cramps, and... blood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Back to Bad Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*recap*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A memory resurfaced. Privet drive in the bathroom. Aunt Petunia standing over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just drink it. Drink the damn thing. I won’t have anyone questioning our family because you got yourself pregnant. It’s your fault you know, my Vernon would never. If it wasn’t for you asking-no begging. You seduced him away from me, you're just like your Mother the little witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain, cramps, and... blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*recap*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could she forget?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Weird dreams. The tiredness, the nausea, the slowly developing firmness in her lower abdomen. Final straw when her monthly’s refuse to come after weeks of ‘proper’ food at Hogwarts. Sometimes they would stop at the end of summer because Harriets punishments: no food, more chores, it would all stack up. Weeks of little food made them stop. But usually the cycle would start again once Hogwarts food, and house elves gifts of snacks and nutrients potions kicked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harriet set aside time. A using a pseudo spell Hermione was teaching her. Tangential to occlumency it allowed one to drift in their mindscape. Review memories of classes and recall books or in Harry’s case remember things once forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Six days of free time spent recalling shitty memories, Harry learned that Petunia had helped her rid a pregnancy once! or was it twice? She was so young the first time. It was before even her Hogwarts letter. Did Vernon? Even back then? She felt so loved at first. when he would give her attention. Shower her with praise and new dresses. Help her change and bathe when Petunia would just ignore her until she smelled something awful. When did he start? It was just touching when she was really young. Was it a year? Two years before Hogwarts letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harriet must have been 8 or 9 when he started. It wasn’t overnight. He would help her wash then dress her up. Give her food, snacks and expensive desserts. That's when Petunia started withholding food as a punishment. I guess if Vernon gave you that nice food and duddy-kins and I didn’t get any it's only fair that you don’t get to share our dinner with us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When She explained it like that it felt fair like sharing snacks at Elementary school. If you don’t share your food, other people shouldnt have to share their food. It just escalated more and more. When Vernon wasn't around Harry didn't get fed at all. It made her so grateful to him. So easy to manipulate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, like the good little niece she was, just wanted to help. So stupid. Touching massages with Clothes, then with no clothes. It started to make her feel uncomfortable. But he gave her gifts to make it better. He would always touch places that hurt. When did he start actually... raping her? But it doesn’t feel like it was rape it’s not like she ever told him to stop. It doesn’t feel like it was just sex either, she was so little then. Should she have told him to stop? But then before Hogwarts letter, she was nothing. Worth nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one special. He gave her gifts that made her feel wanted in a perverse way. When she was young it was dolls, toys, clothes as she got older he changed to bracelets and necklaces or skimpy little dresses he expected her to wear. Dresses that she did wear for him. Dresses that she was excited to wear for him, because that meant that she was wanted. That he wanted her when no one else did. But he always kept those after, hidden in a drawer of the desk he never used for work. Never used for business of course. But for pleasure? That chair was his perverted throne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After her first year at Hogwarts he changed. Was more manipulative. He still gave her gifts sometimes. But he used guilt and forgiveness to make her beg him for it. “Don’t tell Aunt Petunia please, I’ll do anything” he became tougher, leaving bruises. Less compliments, more insults. As her body started to grow, his desire for her lessened as did his anger at any perceived defiance of his will. She had to work more and more to keep Petunia happy. To make herself desirable and available for Vernon in any way that he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another part of the memories that were important. It was the summer after first year. That was the second time she got pregnant. Petunia must have warned him after the first time. He started using protection or using other places. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those places more than anything else had ever hurt before. Harriets breathing sped up and the panic was bubbling. The curtains on her bed were closed. You’re at Hogwarts, he's not here, stop panicking! The fear was paralyzing. Sounds of her gasping breaths echoed in her ears out of rhythm with the heaving of her chest. Done for today. Harriet gulped down a dreamless sleep potion and an artificial calm over took her body. Breaths evened out and slowed without conscious effort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last summer he must have gotten tired of being careful. Having her back after a year away, he seemed almost desperate. To see, to touch, to consume. All the effort put into forgetting now wasted by her quest to remember. Suppressing memories works for a time, but when you drag everything out again, It gets all confused and muddled. Times dates events mix. It’s not important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got herself in the situation, Petunia gave her a potion to stop it. It was a magic potion. Muggle medicine is nowhere near that precise. So Harriet just needs to take that potion again. That would solve her problem. She stopped taking dreamless sleep two nights ago in preparation. There is no telling what side effects could come from combining the two mixtures. A calculated risk. Stop dreamless sleep, take potion restart dreamless sleep no one would be the wiser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except for resident potions professor Severius Snape. Who upon checking his records for student prescriptions noticed that one Harriet Potter did not collect her weekly dose yesterday morning, therefore had  definitely skipped yesterday's dose and possibly intends to skip tonight. Such a foolish girl. Her Aggravated demeanor towards her classmates made more sense now. No choice he must deliver tonight and make sure it is taken as prescribed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a terrible idea but she needs that potion. The stupid and foolish idea to sneak into Snape’s storage cupboard, find and steal the termination potion. He’s got 3 versions of every damn potion in that cupboard. He probably very definitely has it… right? Accompanied by her cloak of invisibility, her warmest nightclothes, and quilted dressing gown, she’s off to the dungeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes before she arrived Snape departed heading for Gryffindor tower. The process of waking Minerva, Gryffindor head of house and the 30 minutes it took to explain his need to discuss a private medical matter with Ms. Potter, caused a terrible headache to form. The quite frankly alarming shade of orange house-shoes Minerva sported did not help. Probably a gift from dumbledore. No one else would ever even conceive those monstrosities and Minerva, a perfectly utilitarian woman, wouldn’t entertain the idea of buying them for herself. Nor wearing them had they come from anyone but the headmaster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Exhausted, tired and forced to run extra errands on account of James Potter’s spawn made his mood turn from slightly annoyed to  very grouchy to angry with a downright terrifying scowl. Minerva took the steps upto the girls dorm with a pace of determination. Moving quietly she did a head count until locating Ms. Potters. A clearly empty and unslept in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean she’s not there” Snape projected his whisper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Snape, the girl's bed is empty, I have no more inkling about her whereabouts than you yourself. Now considering you have other business to discuss with Ms. Potter would you like to look for her or shall I”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape sighed “I'll handle it Minerva, you can go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting Back to the Minor Theft of Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harriet was near to giving up nothing was Labeled in english just symbols and Shapes of various colors. Shuffling farther into the cupboard she grabs a vial that looks Fairly promising and holds it to the light. Wrong texture, too transparent. Moving on. The shelves were clearly organized in some sort of system. All the Symbols of black on the bottom two rows. Markings in green ink on center and Orange pink and red marked on the top rows along with poison symbols. Assuming it would be one of the green or black labeled ones, lacking a poison symbol so Harriet focused her efforts there. After checking nearly single everyone on the bottom row she let out a dramatic sigh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why isn’t anything bloody written in english in here it’s impossible to find anything”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ms. Potter, but it does inhibit the habit of thieving. “ her shocked scream was audible and echoed down the corridor. “You seem to be on a quest most particular, tell me what is it you hope to find?” If her fast beating heart and stuttering voice weren’t evidence enough her face was the very image of a guilty student.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ uh nothing sir really just browsing”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ just browsing?”, his eyebrow raised, “ Ms. Potter you can either tell me the goal of this foolish tirade upon my storage cupboard or you can grace my detention for the rest of the school year” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>at his male raised voice she took a half step back and reevaluated her position. Alone with a professor snuck out after hours no one would find her missing til morning. He’s Much stronger physically and magically. She’s hopeless. Placate, give him what he wants and he might not hurt you. The voice of her inner instinct lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I was looking for a potion, I thought since you were the potions master you might have it but I’ve been through all you’ve got in here and none look right.... sir” treat him with respect. Vernon was always roughest when he thought you were being disrespectful, not giving him the proper ‘attention’ he deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the name if this brew you so desperately want” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he’s still angry. Speak softer. “ I’d love to tell you sir truly but I haven’t the faintest” stupid, stupid, stupid, disrespectful tone, he’s probably going to be more upset now. should have just researched and made the potion. just like last year with ‘mionie and the polyjuice. But if it would take longer than a month she’d be showing by then. Hell she was almost showing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Then through the process of elimination what did it do, I assume it was you who ingested it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone didn’t change, maybe he is more inquisitive than angry. He seems like the type to like mysteries. “Well... sir. It, umm. It was a terrible Slytherin green sorta color and it was in a tinted amber vial, you said usually that means it’s got a photosensitive micro-organisms that would break down and ruin it if it was exposed to the sun.” Harry took the chance to look up at him but his face was all frowny and introspective. Stupid. Don’t try to be smart, that’s disrespectful. Just tell him what he wants. “Oh, and It also smelled awful of dirt, tasted grainy and dry too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape’s frown increased and the wrinkles on his brow gained at least 3 Shades of dimension Ms. Potter where and when did you take this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck stupid. He’s angry now the frown means he’s angry. “Do- do you know it sir? Do you happen to have some?” Harriet played the oblivious game. He’s a potions master Harriet if he knows the potion by description alone he can probably figure out what it’s for, idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t some childish game, Potter!” He lashed out and she flinched. He stepped back and paused. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly,“Harriet if this potion is the one I have deduced, it is paramount you explain to me why you have had an experience with it before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She braced herself but he had calmed himself, softened his tone. Now that’s unusual. Maybe he wants to use the information to coerce her into something. Not the first time Vernon used something like a broken plate or a missing piece of bacon as leverage. If Aunt Petunia found out she was vicious, extra hard chores less food days spent locked inside the cupboard. Vernon would keep it to himself if she ‘made up for it’. If she did the only thing ‘a little girl like you is good for’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you promise-do you promise that if I tell you, you’ll help me get some more?” Barter, make your terms now. Before he knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harriet, I can brew the bloody thing in half an hour. Yes I promise”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He promised, but he was angry. What if he breaks it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go from the closet into Snape’s kitchen and he starts fluttering around the kitchen making tea. Possibly to break the tension and make her feel comfortable. Well he didn’t take her to his bedroom and there’s no couch in here, it’s unlikely he’ll want anything while we’re talking before the tea is finished. Temporarily safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to tell you sir, but I don’t really know how to start... sir”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me who gave you the potion first. The beginning is always a very good place to start” he then muttered something unintelligible under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ well it was my Aunt she gave it to me both times”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bo-th” his voice cracked </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is he sad or just a cough? Probably just a sore throat, that's why he’s making the tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the first time i didn’t know, I didn’t really know how, well ya know how it all worked either babies and stuff, she just told me it was for my monthly’s that they had stopped coming and that was bad and that I needed to take it to make em start again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The second time I didn’t tell her, it’s easier ya know when the monthly’s stop. Less messy and all that. she figured it out though when my tummy started to swell, she went out one morning and came back late at night, she complained about traveling. I didn’t want to take it and that was the only time she ever slapped me. right across the face. It hurt. She doesn’t usually punish me like that when I’m being stupid, it’s usually more chores. My face hurt but the cramps hurt more. I guess because it was later on things had more time to progress, and the potion had more to remove... I guess.” She took a pause and remembered details she had worked months to forget. A single tear rolled down her cheek, “I hated it, it was so messy. there was so much blood and gooey bits, everywhere on the tile. Took so much scrubbing to get from the grouting. The cramps lasted for hours. I was up all night. She was really nice that night helped me into bed and everything. She even cleaned my mess, because I couldn’t clean it. I guess I was being lazy, I mean I’m the one who made that mess and should have cleaned it up. we uh, we never spoke about it again, so I don’t know where she got it but it definitely wasn’t muggle I don't think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she trailed off, Harriet braved a glance at Snape, his form seemed to be marble like and statue still but she still caught a faint tremble that wracked his form, hunched over the plain tea pot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did-“ he broke off mid sentence </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Petunia gave me the potion, and now you promised you would make me some. So can you please-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- I”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke his promise. You knew he would. When they make angry promises they don't keep them. Harriet slammed her hands on the table, “you promised, we had a deal”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harriet, who did That to you.” He struggled on every word as if the sentence itself was grinding on his insides. He’s angry, he's angry at you. Placate. Give him what he wants. He wants to know what you did with Vernon. He can’t know it’s your fault. You asked for it. Vernon said not to tell anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Pe-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO I don’t mean who gave you the potion, I want to know who. Who would violate a Child in such a way. And repeatedly”. It’s your fault. You made Vernon do those things. You asked for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t! It wasn’t because I asked him to. You see, if I had just-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Harriet this is in no way your fault, No child should have need of that potion, because Children are too young to consent to intimate acts especially when they are not even 14 years old yet! I want you to tell me who-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna talk about it, it’s not like it’s gonna do anything” Vernon didn’t do anything wrong. You chose to do those things for him. It’s your fault he liked it so much. You made him want more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape made some deductions. Petunia got her the potion to cover up evidence of the abuse. Who would she cover for but her husband or son“Not going to do anything? Harriet you need to be removed from that household! Abuse of any kind. You, you never should have been sent there! When I get my hands on that filthy, disgusting, pig of a man I’ll castrate him myself, if I don’t kill him first!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why” she looked up at him and her eyes were watery and damp “I asked for it. It’s my fault because I made him want those things”. He knows he knows he knows. Stupid. Now you’ve gotten Vernon in trouble Aunt Petunia’s gonna be mad. When it’s all your fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t allowed to do anything. ‘Mionie said that Magick folk weren’t allowed to interfere with muggles especially if they hadn’t done any wrong. She said that what he did didn’t count cuz I asked him to do it, and that I’d get in trouble for it” Harry’s inner voice spoke maybe you could just not go back. Vernon wouldn’t get in trouble and since you wouldn’t be there he wouldn’t want those things anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snape put a hand to his forehead and let out a long sigh “once again ms. Granger is woefully inept in-“, another long sigh left the potion master's lips “she’s wrong. He hurt you in one of the worst ways. And that is a crime he will die for, if not by the law’s hand then by mine.” He grabbed the pot and cups and set them on the wooden kitchen table. “You won’t ever go back there, ever! And no one will ever touch you in a way that you don’t like again. If they try, you will tell me immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t deserve to die! ... I guess I’d like not going back, no more chance of well accidents I suppose. But it’s not his fault if he wanted what I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is. You are a child. You could waltz around naked that doesn’t give him the right to touch or violate you in any way. He coerced you. And it’s clear to see Harriet that you didn’t like or enjoy anything he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I suppose, I just didn’t think that, well- it just doesn’t make sense to me. I think you don’t get it Professor”. Like it? She did Like it though. When she was younger and He would sit her bare bottom on his desk and rub and touch and make that wave of overwhelming come. When she would gasp Vernon would explain that means she likes it. He always enjoyed when she talked. when she would tell him how good he made her feel. That he was the only one who could ever make her feel like this. He would smirk and bring out some item or another that made sensations vibrate up her spine. When she would beg, please, please, please and he would make her body spasm. The embarrassment, the humiliation of doing whatever act he wanted was rewarded by that and the momentary peaceful weightlessness she would feel after. That means that she enjoyed it, because she did. Right? The way Snape addresses it makes her feel dirty. He’s disgusted by you. You begged Vernon for it and he gave you what you asked for. Now you play the victim and get him in trouble for your desires. ‘Dirty little whore’ that's what Petunia called her. Harry couldn't find a more apt description than that for the way she felt now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One point we currently agree on is that you are not going back? Yes? we can work on the rest later” Harriet zoned her focus back into the conversation. a silent nod of acknowledgment from the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t forget about your potion Harriet you can have it in the morning after poppy examines you. it needs a positive test before it can be legally administered to a minor. Some more serious side effects have occurred from young males unknowingly ingesting it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I see, I guess I’ll have to find a new place to live over the summer, Dumbledore won’t let me stay here, I ask every year but he always says no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harriet, I know that I am not what you would consider ideal, but you are always welcome to mine, Luc, and Cissy’s place” that’s a weird offer. Maybe he wants to-? But I know he’s clearly against it. But if he doesn’t want it? Why is he doing all of this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cissy? Sorry professor but are you married?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m erm, Narcissa is Draco’s mother and Lucius is his father we are quite close... ‘friends’ you could say. I have a permanent residence at Malfoy manor. Cissy’s always nagging me to invite guests so I should be very glad to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh professor I couldn’t Mr. Malfoy despises me! I messed with his house elf in second and- Hey are you laughing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes the year when Luc was bested by a teenage girl, her diary and a rogue house elf, I think you made Cissy laugh like Bellatrix and it took Lucy’s ego down a few pegs which is always needed. He probably  spent a half day straightening his ruffled feathers and then got on presenting like peacock in the ministry” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harriet giggled at that one but then quieted down “he wouldn’t do anything... ya know”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t attack a child in any kind of way! but should he or anyone else try anything or make you uncomfortable in any way Harriet, you can always come to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I think I’d be nice to spend summer break in a magic manor I’ve never had any of that, well besides what we’ve got here”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fair warning Cissy always wanted a little girl to dress up and dote on. She might get carried away sometimes. If there is anything you don’t want to do or if you just need space let me or her know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of letting you know, am I supposed to run to you every time I stub my toe too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!, and every paper cut, even the small ones. Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now let me walk you back to your dorms. Tomorrow after breakfast you have flying correct? We will go from breakfast straight to the hospital wing and get things sorted. I’ve made some minor alterations to the formula I brew so the...unpleasantness should be kept to a minimum. Though you may have the afternoons classes off and, a pain relief potion, or nausea ease if you require. I assume your departure from your potions regime was in preparation for taking the-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Well i didn’t know how they would react and so”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were quite right to do so, they can have some negative effects if ingested within 24 hours of each other”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked through the hall's damp warmth of the dungeon turning to crisp cold breeze on the upper corridors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I didn’t think that- well I didn’t think that you’d be so- good? I guess.” They ascended the last stair before griffin doors entrance.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m nothing of the sort, spewing rumors like that you completely ruin my terrible reputation, how am I took keep my slytherin firsties In line if they hear from you that I’m good on the inside”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehehehe well I suppose” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snape departed after an awkward shoulder pat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way back down towards the dungeons while contemplating how to tell Cissy and Luc her story a few wet spots dripped down his face, “she never should have been sent there, I warned Albus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fin </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>